


L'histoire de nos vies

by calista



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calista/pseuds/calista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire de Felicity et Oliver à travers les années. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est une pure fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'histoire de nos vies

C'était vendredi soir, je rentrais à la maison. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os, mais avais le sourire aux lèvres, fredonnant malgré moi, le dernier tube de l'été entendu quelques minutes plus tôt au volant de la voiture. J'adorais les vendredi soir, c'était notre rituel, notre encre dans ce monde de dingue. Le vendredi, passé 20h et sauf mesures exceptionnelles, avait été déclaré notre soirée, notre moment chez nous en famille, à deux au début puis le cercle s'était agrandi avec l'arrivée de nos "mini-nous": Alexander et Grace. C'était le soir, où peu importe les événements passés ou à venir, tout était permis: les fou rires, les pleures, les argumentations, les joies,.... mais c'était juste nous, rien que nous. J'entendis mes enfants se chamailler dans leur chambre et avança jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte pour mieux entendre leurs propos.

"Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue... Comment peux tu en être aussi sur?" dit Grace, les yeux encore remplient de larmes qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir.

"Parce que c'est la vie petite soeur!! Il y aura toujours des moments où tu auras l'impression que le monde entier se retourne contre toi... mais si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, si toutes tes actions sont altruistes, alors tu verras tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre. Et je sais que tu n'es que trop cette personne, alors arrête de t'en faire!" répondit Alexander, en la regardant tendrement.

Ils échangèrent un de leur regard complice. Mon monde s'arrêta ne fraction de seconde et je me dis que nos enfants étaient vraiment incroyables, ils avaient tellement grandi et leur relation était unique. J'avais devant moi deux adolescents de maintenant presque 18 ans et de 16 ans. La voix d'Alexander me sortit de mes rêveries.

"La vie prend parfois des chemins étranges... il suffit de regarder nos proches, notre famille pour comprendre où je veux en venir" dit il rieur.

" Sure vu comme ça!", reprit ma fille dans un rire encore étouffée par les précédentes larmes.

Elle avait retrouvé ses yeux rieurs. Étant rentrée que quelques minutes plus tôt, je n'avais aucune idée du sujet abordé dans cette conservation. Je me doutais qu'elle avait du se disputer avec une de ses amies. Elle prenait toujours les choses très à coeur, trop même... Elle était extrêmement proche des gens. Et malgré sa frimousse enjouée, son regard espiègle et son apparente confiance en elle, elle se mettait souvent en retrait devant ceux qu'elle aimait, les protégeait et les faisait toujours passer avant elle-même. Si vous lui demandiez ce qu'elle aimerait le plus au monde, elle vous répondrait sans hésiter, voir les gens heureux. Oliver et moi nous nous disputions souvent concernant son hérédité: il était persuadé qu'elle avait hérité de mon caractère et moi l'inverse. On se disputait sur le même sujet concernant notre fils d'ailleurs. Oliver et moi... rien que cette pensée me fit réaliser à quel point les propos de mon fils étaient juste. La vie nous fait parfois prendre des chemins bien étranges.

" Quand je regarde ma vie, notre vie, j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais penser vivre tout ce que la vie m'avait destinée... Je pensais même parfois que je ne pourrais pas survivre.... " dis je sur un ton plus sombre que je ne l'aurais voulu. 

Ils s'étaient tout deux retournés vers moi et me regardaient avec de grand yeux. Il est vrai que je me confiais extrêmement rarement sur ce pan de ma vie, de notre vie à Oliver et moi... les protéger de notre monde tant qu'ils étaient enfants, était notre mantra. En m'entendant dire cette phrase, je savais que je les avais surpris et par la même occasion je m'étais surprise également. 

"... mais lorsque je me remémore tous ces instants qu'ils soient merveilleux ou terrifiant, il faut bien avouer que je suis parfaitement à ma place aujourd'hui... et vous en êtes la parfaite preuve " dit je en regardant mes deux adolescents.

"On est peut-être assez grand maintenant..." me répondit Grace, un sourire malicieux illuminant son visage encore triste.

"Assez grand ???" dis je perplexe.

Je vis mes deux enfants échangés un regard plein de sous entendus puis Alex fit un clin d'oeil à Grace.

"Oui, maman, et tu sais très bien de quoi nous parlons! Cela fait 5 ans que nous ne t'avons plus poser la question ni à toi ni à papa.... car vous nous aviez dit que si nous arrêtions nos questions incessantes sur vous, votre rencontre, vous nous raconteriez tout dans les moindres détails et sur tous les aspects bien évidement... pas entre vous deux je veux dire enfin si mais pas dans la version intime moi je veux les combats et les traîtrises et vos victoires!! Enfin tu vois...." 

"Tu vois ce que tu as fait!" dit Oliver dans un sourire rieur, "même notre fils a hérité de ton babillage!"

"Alors vous êtes d'accord?! De plus on dirait que le moment soit idéal au vue de la tempête faisant rage dehors... On est pas prêt de quitter la maison, je dirai même que l'on a tout le week-end. Et cela pourrait largement aider à me remonter le moral, pas que je sois triste, juste un vendredi comme les autres", ajouta Grace préparant déjà sa fameuse moue boudeuse pour nous convaincre.

"Rectification, nos deux enfants ont à la fâcheuse tendance à ne s'exprimer qu'avec de longs discours" dit il plus sérieusement avec cet air impassible sur le visage, "mais je dois avouer qu'ils ont d'assez bon arguments et puis ils ont bien grandit.... Qu'en penses tu?" 

Oliver faisait maintenant face à une Felicity plus songeuse que jamais, leurs bébés avaient en effet bien grandit, ils étaient parfaits comme elle le disait si souvent, pas parfait parfait mais tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé rêver. Alexander et Grace avaient à peine un peu plus de 18 mois d'écart. Alexander était sans aucun toute celui qui avait le plus pris d'eux deux, la carrure de son père, les cheveux et le sourire de sa mère et un savant mélange des deux régnait dans ses yeux et son regard. Grace quant à elle, avait beaucoup pris de la famille Queen, elle tenait beaucoup de Théa. Très fine et athlétique, un regard acier hérité de son père et une chevelure châtain. Malgré cela, quand on regardait Grace, on ne pouvait que remarquer la ressemblance avec sa mère, elle avait hérité de toutes ses mimiques et expressions.

"Ils ont grandit tu sais...., je pense qu'il est temps...." me dit Oliver, tout en s' approchant de moi et en plaçant sa main sur mon épaule comme il sait si bien le faire. Je le regarda droit dans les yeux puis j'acquiesça en ajoutant "et puis c'est une belle histoire malgré tous les détours que la vie a posé devant nous... Ils savent que tout finit bien puisqu'on est là ensemble pour leur raconter". 

"Toujours", répondit il avec son sourire charmeur et sur ce il se retourna vers nos deux enfants qui commençaient à plus ou moins sauter partout tant ils semblaient enchanté! "On se calme, on se calme... nous allons faire cela dans les règles de l'art.... Grace, Alex vous vous chargez de préparer le repas pendant que nous deux allons nous mettre d'accord et faire du feu. On se dit dans une demi heure au salon, si cela convient à tout le monde? " Les enfants semblaient satisfait de l'idée et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine comme deux tornades. On les entendaient se chamailler à travers toute la maison sur le menu du repas.


End file.
